Ai no Bijutsu
by Tabe-chan
Summary: ItaDei/lemon: Cada artista tiene su biografía, esta es la de Deidara y su extraña relación amor/odio con Itachi. ¡¡Capítulo dos colgado!XD
1. Missión 01: ¿Akatsuki?

**Disclaimer**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo pido prestado a todos los integrantes de Akatsuki para cumplir mis más perversas fantasías, WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahora, Itachi es oootro tema... XD

**Parejas:**Este fic es **ItaDei**, quizás tenga un poco de **KakuHidan** como pareja muy secundaria. También pequeños toques **PainKonan**, **PainDe**i y **PainIta**, pero demasiado **leves**.

**Advertencias:**Es el primer multi-capítulos que voy a escribir, y va a tener **YAOI **y **LEMON** (relaciones entre hombres). Si no te gusta ver que dos hombres del mismo sexo se toquen después no me vengas a insultar en el review, no es asunto mío uuU.

**SPOILERS:** Sepan que pienso contar la vida de Deidara desde sus comienzos en Akatsuki, su relación amor/odio con Itachi, siguiendo todos los sucesos que Kishimoto nos mostró en el manga hasta el día de la fecha (y muchas cosas más que según las fanáticas del ItaDei, censuró XD).

**Dedicatoria:** Le dedico este fic a mis compiches fanas del ItaDei: Paula, Malale, Deihime y Andy (quién betea, repara y sube esto. Gracias linda!)

Sin más que decir, les dejo con la lectura. n.n

* * *

**AI NO BIJUTSU**

**Capítulo 01**

Hacía más de dos días que habían emprendido camino hacia la Aldea de la Roca. Infinidad de interminables montañas se podían ver en cualquier dirección a la que uno girara. Kisame se detuvo algo agotado, y sacó de su capa lo que parecía ser un mapa. Posiblemente un mapa que los llevaría hacia allí, pensó en sus adentros Itachi, observando cabizbajo a cada uno de sus camaradas.

-Ya está anocheciendo, será mejor emprender camino mañana por la mañana.- comentó.

Comenzó a observar a sus alrededores, a ver si podía hallar algún lugar donde pasar la noche. A lo lejos divisó unas pequeñas cuevas a unos kilómetros de donde estaban.

-Vamos allí.- señaló con su dedo índice. Igualmente ya no debían de estar muy lejos de su objetivo.

* * *

_Unas sombras comenzaban a aparecer en la cueva. El líder había dado la orden de reunirse todos juntos. Al parecer era importante, y quería que todo el Akatsuki estuviera presente._

_-Ya tenemos en la mira a gran parte de los bijuu a capturar. Esperaremos un poco más de tiempo para comenzar con nuestro objetivo, pero para eso..._

_-No estarás diciendo que...- comenzó Kakuzu, pero Pain no lo dejó terminar._

_-Exacto. Tú y Sasori necesitarán un compañero._

_-Si es por eso yo me las arreglo solo, no hace falta un compañero para mí.- fue la réplica de Kakuzu._

_-No. Es verdad que eres muy fuerte, pero no podemos tomar a la ligera a nuestros enemigos. Además, entre dos se pueden ayudar mutuamente y así evitaríamos muertes innecesarias.- respondió Pain._

_Kakuzu guardó silencio, cosa que el líder aprovechó para continuar._

_-El bijuu asignado a Kakuzu aún no ha sido localizado, como tampoco un compañero. En cambio... tengo en la mira un compañero para ti, Sasori._

_-¡TSK!- fue lo único que dijo el marionetista._

_Pain le dirigió una mirada sugestiva a Zetsu, dándole a entender que les cuente toda la información reunida._

_-Su nombre es Deidara y pertenece al País de la Roca. Actualmente hace trabajos de infiltración y terrorismo, - no te olvides de lo demás... -No me olvido... Suele hacer tratos con los insurgentes por poca cantidad de dinero, ocasionando explosiones masivas._

_-¡TSK! Terminará matándose él mismo.- comentó Sasori._

_-¡Jajajaja!- parecía que todo el asunto le causaba risa a Kisame. Zetsu continuó con lo suyo._

_-Sus habilidades son muy buenas. -Sí, ya lo iba a decir yo... Él acabó con la vida de la tercera parte de su aldea... -Incluyendo al mismísimo Kage, sí._

_-Jejeje. Eso me recuerda a alguien- dijo Kisame, desviando su mirada hacia Itachi. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su compañero, para variar._

_-¿Y entonces yo qué hago mientras tanto?- le preguntó Kakuzu a Pain._

_-Tú sigue reuniendo fondos como has hecho hasta ahora, que los demás se encargarán de reunir información._

_Ya con todo aclarado, Kakuzu dió por terminada la reunión y desapareció del lugar._

_-Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.- continuó Pain. -Sasori, Itachi y Kisame irán contigo._

_-¿Qué?- exclamó un sorprendido Kisame._

_-...- Itachi, como siempre, se limitó a guardar silencio._

_-Lo que me faltaba...- se quejó Sasori._

_Pain les tiró un pequeño cuaderno con información importante acerca del nuevo miembro, así como sus datos personales y una foto del mismo. Kisame lo atrapó e inmediatamente comenzó a releer la información. Su rostro había cambiado completamente, una mueca algo divertida se podía ver en sus labios._

_-Jeje¿me dices que esta "niña" en verdad es un "niño"?_

_Sasori se acercó para echarle una ojeada a su próximo compañero, mientras que Itachi mantenía un semblante bastante tranquilo, como de costumbre en él._

_-¡Vamos! Pero si es solo un niño... ¡no hará más que estorbarme en todo el camino, tsk!_

_A Sasori no le había caído nada bien. Kisame se podría decir que llevaba cierto interés en el nuevo miembro, mientras que Itachi mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando nuevas órdenes. Pain no dio demasiada importancia a las réplicas del marionetista, de hecho le importaban bien poco._

_-No dice nada sobre su causa de pelea.- señaló Kisame._

_-Sus razones no me interesan, lo que me interesan son sus habilidades.- le aclaró Pain._

_Sasori no pudo más que rechistar. Pain sabía el cuándo, el cómo y el por qué de las cosas, él tendría sus motivos para mandarlo con los otros dos. Giró su rostro para su lado izquierdo, posando sus ojos molesto en la esbelta figura de Itachi, que dió la media vuelta dando por sentado el final de la charla._

_-Ya vámonos._

* * *

El sol estaba cayendo. La temperatura estaba disminuyendo considerablemente, por lo cual Kisame se tomó la trabajosa tarea de buscar algunas ramas secas para al menos armar una fogata. Claro, siempre y cuando Itachi se prestara a usar uno de sus famosos katon para crear una. Si él se había rebajado a juntar pedazos de ramitas¿por qué el Uchiha no iba a ayudar también? Pasar la noche sin fuego en un lugar así era un suicidio. No solo por toda la clase de animales salvajes que pudieran aparecerles a la media noche, si no que a esas horas la temperatura bajaba considerablemente y al menos tenían que tener calor cerca si no querían terminar muriendo de hipotermia. 

Sasori no decía ni una sola palabra. Itachi menos, él se mantenía al margen escuchando, según Sasori, las estupideces que decía Kisame. Por su parte este deduciendo del tiempo que les tomaría llegar.

-Si salimos temprano de aquí, calculo que estaremos al mediodía en la Aldea de la Roca.

-Puff...- Itachi se apoyó contra una de las paredes de la roca y cruzado de brazos cerró los ojos. Lo único que quería era terminar cuanto antes este trabajo. Y mientras más rápido lo hicieran, más rápido volverían.

Kisame sacó ahora de su capa el otro papel.

-Así que nuestro amiguito es un terrorista muy peligroso... Según dice acá, él asesinó al Kage de su aldea.- Siguió releyendo unas cuantas hojas hasta detenerse en una que al parecer llamo su atención. -No solo eso¡acabo con toda la tercera parte de su aldea!

Kisame dirigió una mirada algo peculiar a su compañero. Este tenía los ojos cerrados, pero una incómoda sensación le inundó por completo al sentirse fijamente observado. Indiferentemente, Itachi abrió un ojo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que tú y él tienen muchas cosas en común?

-...- A pesar de no obtener respuesta, eso no desanimó a Kisame.

-Y yo que pensé que tú eras un tipo despiadado.- dirigió su vista nuevamente al cuaderno –¿No te parece interesante el niño, Itachi-san?

-Kisame...

-¿Sí?

-Si le dices niño a él, me lo dices a mí también. Tenemos la misma edad.

-Je... jeje... no fue mi intención, Itachi-san.

Itachi volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Kisame lo miró interesado. -Espero que no te haya ofendido mi comentario, jeje.- curvó una sonrisa de medio lado algo extraña.

-Pues para mí SÍ parece un niño.- dijo Sasori, dirigiéndole una mirada ponzoñosa al Uchiha. Este ni se inmutó ante el comentario, es más, procedió a contestarle de la misma forma.

-Al menos su cuerpo se ve más fuerte y grande que el tuyo... Aún no me creo como es que puedes caber ahí dentro.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?

Kisame se apresuró a intervenir ante la agitada discusión que se avecinaba. –¡Cálmate! Si nos peleamos aquí mismo será un problema. Mejor mañana de día¿no?

-¡TSK¡Ésta me las pagas, Uchiha!- molesto, Sasori se dirigió a uno de los costados de la pequeña cueva, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de esta.

Kisame suspiró y se dedicó a observar a Itachi. Últimamente lo había tomado como pasatiempo, nunca acertaba en lo que el Uchiha pudiera estar pensando y eso lo divertía, adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en todo momento era todo un reto para él.

-¿Me pregunto en que estarás pensando ahora?

Itachi no le devolvió respuesta alguna.

-Supongo que por más que insista no me lo dirás.

-...

Kisame suspiró resignado. Dejó el cuaderno a un lado y prefirió buscar un lugar cómodo donde poder descansar. Mañana les tocaba un poco más de camino.

Itachi abrió uno de sus ojos observando a sus dos compañeros. Desvió su vista concretamente hacia aquel cuaderno.

–¿Cosas en común, eh?-curvó una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos no era el único que en ocasiones deseó aniquilar y destruir el mundo tan injusto que lo rodeaba.

* * *

El camino siguió completamente en silencio. Desde el día anterior que no habían cruzado palabra alguna ninguno de los tres, excepto alguna que otra vez Kisame, que pedía parar para descansar un poco. Es normal, pensó en sus adentros un hastiado Sasori, es un pez. Itachi de verdad parecía un muñeco hecho a hacer. A Kisame le sorprendía que no le afectara el cansancio. A pesar de haber caminado más de cinco horas seguidas sin descansar, este mantenía el mismo semblante de siempre.

-No creo que te haga mal mostrar tus sentimientos y debilidades de vez en cuando.**- **Kisame se pasó parte de la manga de su saco por la cara limpiándose las pequeñas gotas de sudor que caían por su frente. Observó unos instantes: el Uchiha había levantado una mano, señalando algo a lo lejos. Inmediatamente se giró para ver en aquella dirección. Al fin habían llegado a la Aldea de la Roca.

La ciudad estaba infestada de gente. Al entrar pudieron ver infinidad de tiendas y puestos de mercaderes. Viejos y grandes edificios adornaban las angostas calles de lo que al parecer era la zona de los miserables. Llegaron a una gran fuente en el medio de una gran plazoleta. A lo lejos pudieron divisar algo que parecía ser un invernadero. Era grande y tenía una gran variedad de hortalizas y legumbres, así como algunas especies de hiervas medicinales, incluso había una pequeña cosecha de opio, y por supuesto plantas y flores silvestres.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- Todos se giraron intentando dar con la dueña de esa voz. No tardaron en dar con una pequeña anciana que recogía en un cesto de mimbre algunos hongos y champiñones.

-Buscamos a Deidara.- respondió Itachi.

Todos los transeúntes que estaban en ese momento comprando se quedaron horrorizados ante la pregunta. Unos los miraban con una mueca de terror en sus ojos, otros simplemente balbuceaban cosas inteligibles, pero de seguro nada buenas viendo las facciones en sus rostros. Sasori y Kisame observaban a su alrededor una gran cantidad de gente que se agolpaba cuchichiando cosas entre sí, mientras que algunas se metían a sus casas horrorizadas.

-¡Por suerte está muerto!- les contestó un hombre enojado -¡Sus restos están en _aquel_ lugar!- Los Akatsuki se miraron entre sí.

-¿Dónde queda "aquel_" _lugar?- fue la pregunta de Itachi.

Las personas a su lado los miraron aterradas. ¿Cómo es que querían ir a _aquel _lugar? Nadie iba a ese lugar desde que había pasado aquel incidente. _Ese_ lugar había sido clausurado por el consejo, y lo habían catalogado como maldito desde hacía más de seis años.

-_Aquel_ lugar se encuentra por el lado oeste de la aldea,- les contestó la pequeña anciana -_Él se encuentra allí._- pudieron oír en lo bajo antes de que se fuera. Algo les decía que aquella anciana misteriosa sabía _algo_ que ninguno de los aldeanos de la aldea sabía.

Siguieron caminando por un camino desolado y solitario. Las calles parecían volverse más estrechas a medida que caminaban, y al parecer muchas casas parecían estar abandonadas. Comprensible. Itachi codeó a Kisame, que estaba a su lado, para que viera lo que había frente a ellos: la entrada al tan nombrado "aquel" lugar. Allí pudieron ver una gran cantidad de viejas vayas que cruzaban ambos extremos al igual que grandes pedazos de tablones y maderas cruzadas entres sí. Itachi curvó una extraña sonrisa, que a ojos de Kisame, parecía una mueca algo nostálgica.

-Te hace acordar a tu viejo barrio¿no?- le preguntó a Itachi.

-Seguramente así debe de estar en estos momentos...- La verdad era que no había pisado el barrio Uchiha desde aquel entonces, pero se podía imaginar como habría quedado después de muchos años. -Vamos.

Fueron entrando por entre los huecos accesibles (N/A: no me pregunten como fue que entró Sasori, por que no tengo la más mínima idea XD). Ahora comprendían el terror que sentían los aldeanos de la aldea al nombrarlo. Un lugar completamente derruido y devastado los rodeaba. Restos de escombros decoraban las bastas calles que antes eran. Incluso si uno observaba bien, se podían ver algunos que otros huesos humanos que sobresalían de entre los pedazos de concreto.

-Jejeje, me había parecido despiadado... pero esto SÍ que es de alguien inhumano.- comentó Kisame.

Sasori comenzó a caminar golpeando cuanto escombro y huesos se le cruzaban por el camino.

-No me hagas reír, Kisame... tú eres igual de inhumano.- El aludido lo miró con una mueca de disgusto antes de responder.

-A veces me sale mi lado sensible.- Se giró para mirar ahora a su otro compañero. Itachi parecía mantener la vista fija en algo en particular.

-¿No fuiste tú quién le quería cortar las piernas al jinchuuriki Kyuubi?- le dijo mientras con la mirada le señalaba un lugar en particular.

-Es que ese día se me apetecía cortarle las piernas a alguien, jejeje... ¿Qué miras?- instintivamente, Kisame dirigió su propia vista en la misma dirección hacia dónde el moreno estaba mirando.

A lo lejos, muy lejos de ahí, entre medio de escombros y tanta devastación se encontraba un templo antiguo. Este era viejo, pero era lo único en todo aquel lugar destruido que estaba intacto y muy bien cuidado. Definitivamente era un lugar que llamaba mucho la atención. Itachi comenzó a mover las piernas en aquella dirección, dejando a sus dos compañeros atrás.

-¡Kuso¡Ese Uchiha!- gruñó entre dientes Sasori.

Llevar tantos años acompañando a Itachi no era nada fácil. Kisame tenía que reconocer que le costó mucho tiempo aprender a lidiar con el carácter del Uchiha. Su personalidad era bastante complicada, y lo había sacado de quicio más de una vez. El hombre pez se acercó a Sasori y le susurró en un oído con una voz algo insinuante.

-Te recomiendo no tenerlo de enemigo, de verdad es alguien muy peligroso.

-¿Pero por quién me tomas, Kisame¡Si no fueras mi compañero ten por seguro que ya te habría matado, BASTARDO!- lo amenazó Sasori.

-Bueno, bueno, fue un consejo de sabios nada más...

Al llegar, comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, y oyeron un _"¡KATSU!" _salir desde el interior del viejo templo, acompañado de una estruendosa explosión. Se adentraron silenciosamente encontrándose con una figura que permanecía sentada en el medio del lugar, de espaldas a ellos. También pudieron notar a sus lados, pequeños restos esparcidos de lo que parecía ser una especie de... ¿masa?

-¿Tú eres el _difunto_ terrorista?- dijo Kisame enfatizando la palabra _difunto_, no pudiendo evitar reírse en lo cabizbajo por su propio comentario.

El joven aludido se giró para echarles una ojeada a sus nuevos invitados y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en un pequeño bolso, sin emitir palabra.

Itachi pudo observar como se llevaba grandes trozos de aquella masa que estaban esparcidos por todos lados a su mano derecha, para que a los pocos segundos, esa gran bola se convirtiera en pequeñas esculturitas que iba guardando de a poco.

-¿Tienen un trabajo para mí, un?- El rubio lentamente se puso de pie y se giró para quedar de frente a ellos. Parecía que en efecto, se trataba del tal Deidara.

-Jejeje, no.- se limitó a contestar Kisame.

Deidara puso los ojos como platos. ¿Qué era lo que querían de él si no era para volar cosas y admirar su gran arte y poder? Realmente no cabía en su mente tal respuesta. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se llevó una de sus manos atrás de su nuca para sacudirse su hermoso cabello rubio incesantemente. Los demás pudieron notar que el comentario no le había hecho mucha gracia.

-¡Lo lamento, un! Si hubieran querido mis habilidades maestras yo se las hubiera podido dar como caridad o amor al arte, si eso NO les interesa... a mí tampoco hacer otra cosa por ustedes.

Dicho todo esto, Deidara comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, dándoles la espalda. No había puesto un pie fuera que uno de los extraños le contestó.

-¡MIERDA! Se más especifico, Kisame... el niño aún no entiende a los adultos.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, UN?- Deidara se había girado enojado, clavando sus ojos azules en los de aquel prepotente- ¿ME ESTÁS TOMANDO POR UN NIÑO, UN?- frunció ligeramente el ceño dándoles a entender que su visita le estaba irritando bastante.

-¡Cálmate! Sasori siempre es así con todo el mundo. Ya te acostumbrarás.- interrumpió Kisame.

Deidara frunció aún más el entrecejo. ¿Desde cuándo estos desconocidos lo trataban con tanta familiaridad?

-¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!- se apresuró a decir el hombre pez al ver la expresión que iba tomando la cara del rubio. -Nuestra organización, Akatsuki, necesita de tus habilidades.

Ahora la cara de Deidara había cambiado de disgusto a sorpresa.

-¿Akatsuki, dices¿Qué diablos es eso¡Ya déjenme, intento crear arte, un!

Sasori giró su rostro clavando su vista en Kisame, ignorando por completo la pregunta del rubio.

-Si nos lo llevamos terminará matándose a sí mismo. No entiendo por que el líder quiere a este niño, seremos nosotros los que tendremos que aguantarlo durante todo el camino.- se quejó el marionetista.

-Órdenes del líder. Sus habilidades pueden sernos útiles.- le replicó Itachi.

-Ya, Ya, no hace falta que me lo repitas, Uchiha.

Deidara observaba la "pequeña" discusión, pero fuera de todo eso... ¿cómo es que estos extraños lo conocían tan bien?

-¿Qué saben ustedes de mí, un¿Quiénes son?

Kisame y Sasori comenzaron a reírse en lo cabizbajo.

-Sabemos que has estado cooperando con los insurgentes de los países vecinos, actuando como terrorista y causando explosiones perjudiciales.

Deidara permaneció escuchando todo le que decía el hombre azul en absoluto silencio.

-¿Qué propósito tienes en mente, ahora que has aniquilado gran parte de tu país?- Kisame dirigió su mirada por detrás del rubio, donde se podían ver parte de las ruinas que habían quedado de aquel incidente.

-¿Yo¿Propósito...?- una extraña mueca de satisfacción estaba apareciendo en los labios del artista -¡No tengo ninguno, un!

Todos, inclusive Itachi, se habían quedado perplejos. Todas las personas en el mundo tienen un objetivo en mente, excepto que se tratase de un pensamiento de una mente extremadamente retorcida y haya aniquilado gran parte de su aldea por puro placer.

-¡La gente me pide que vuele algunas cosas, y yo los satisfago...- Deidara comenzó a revolver en aquella pequeña bolsita que traía del lado izquierdo de su cintura, sacó un trozo de arcilla y comenzó a hacer unos movimientos raros con sus manos. -...con mis esculturas, un!- Al abrir su mano, una pequeña figura de una araña hecha con su arcilla apareció en esta.

-¿Esculturas?- preguntó Sasori.

El rostro de Deidara era la emoción personificada, sus facciones eran todo un poema. Miraba su gran obra de arte como si fuera lo más hermoso en este mundo.

-¡EXACTO, UN! Este es el resultado de combinar deformaciones artísticas y dos dimensiones altamente detalladas. ¡ESTO SÍ ES ARTE, UN!

-¡MIERDA! Acá va...- exclamó el marionetista.

Kisame no aguantaba la risa, viéndose forzado a ocultar su boca con una de sus manos. -Eso parece.

-¡Pero es solo el principio, un! Mis esculturas no son solo modelos, un. ¡MI ARTE ESTÁ VIVO¡MI ARTE RESPIRA¡MI ARTE EXPLOTA, UN!

Sasori lo observaba hastiado, cualquiera que pudiera leerle la mente deduciría que estaría pensando en alguna forma de asesinar a través de la mirada. Kisame negaba algo entretenido con la cabeza, mientras que Itachi lo observaba inexpresivamente. Aunque le importaban bien poco sus explicaciones, desde que lo había comenzado a observar hablar no pudo evitar desviar su vista a sus labios. Tenía que admitir que la sonrisa de Deidara era... como decirlo, algo llamativa.

-En ese momento, cuando mis ojos se satisfacen con mi arte... solo en ese momento cuando explota se puede considerar verdadero arte, un. ¡PORQUE EL ARTE ES EXPLOSIVO, UN!!

-Mierda, pero que pesado eres, niño.- Sasori ya estaba más que hastiado.

-¿Ya ha terminado?- preguntó Kisame.

-Está bien... ya es suficiente. Pelearé contra él.- declaró Itachi.

Deidara furtivamente clavó sus ojos azules en los de su enemigo. Se llevó una gran impresión al ver que los ojos oscuros del moreno habían cambiado a un hermoso rojo sangre.

_Sus ojos... ¿Qué paso con sus ojos, un?_ Instintivamente, Deidara tomó posición de pelea -¿Conque quieres pelear?- Se llevó lentamente una de sus manos a su pequeña bolsa, mientras que en la otra sostenía aún la pequeña araña de arcilla. Sus miradas se cruzaron penetrantes por primera vez en ese día.

-Si te gano, te unirás a Akatsuki.- fue la condición de Itachi.

-¡NUNCA subestimes mi arte, un¡Mi ninjutsu es la esencia de la creatividad!

Deidara sacó la mano que tenía dentro de la bolsa y comenzó a formar un ciempiés de arcilla. Curvó una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad. Estaba seguro que suarteganaría, no había nada en este mundo más perfecto que sus habilidades. Su arte era la perfección absoluta. No había forma de perder.

En un movimiento rápido tiró la pequeña araña hacia Itachi. Este no tardó en reaccionar y dio un salto hacia atrás, quedando en el aire atrapado contra la pared.

_Ya lo tengo, un._ Levantó su mano haciendo el sello correspondiente. -¡KATSU!

Una gran explosión retumbó en el templo, haciendo que del techo se desprendieran pequeños pedazos de concreto. Una polvoreada se había formado, y de esta, la silueta de Itachi salió disparada hacia fuera. Para sorpresa de Deidara, no tenía ni una herida superficial.

_Es bueno, un. _Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente. Del suelo, Deidara hizo salir al ciempiés, atrapando por la pierna derecha a Itachi.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar, un?- Curvó una sonrisa perversa, levantando sus dos manos para hacer el sello correspondiente. Esto era el fin. _¡Estás acabado!_

Al instante, el cuerpo de Itachi estaba atrapado. Aun así, la cara del Uchiha mostraba una calma exasperante...y esa calma, a Deidara le inquietaba.

-Deberías fijarte en tí.- dijo estoicamente Itachi.

Otra vez, aquella mirada fría penetrando profundamente en la suya. Ese último comentario sacó a Deidara de su ensoñación. Fue bajando su mirada a su propio cuerpo, para ver que su misma obra de arte lo estrujaba de la misma forma que a Itachi.

-Por poco... Un segundo más y el artista se habría convertido en un suicida, jajaja.- rió Kisame.

-Te dije que moriría...- acotó Sasori.

-Grrrr...- Deidara comenzó a morderse el labio inferior con furia. -Ge-genjutsu... ¿Cuándo has...?- Su mirada irradiaba odio. Había caído en una ilusión tan fácilmente... fue patético, lo habían humillado. Sus miradas se volvieron a unir. La de Deidara llena de ira... la de Itachi, de indiferencia.

-Fue en el momento en el que comenzaron.- le explicó Kisame -Cuando lo miraste a los ojos, quedaste atrapado en su ilusión.

Una fuerte luz apareció cegándolo por unos instantes. Deidara abrió sus ojos con mucha dificultad, pero lo que vió a continuación realmente no estaba en su imaginación. El arte parecía haberse personificado, frente a él, Uchiha Itachi, parado entre medio de dos viejas esculturas. Si uno no lo conociera pensaría que fuera parte de esa colección de obras de arte. Una fuerte claridad salía de sus espaldas, dándole un toque celestial. Realmente parecía un ángel sagrado caído del cielo. Una verdadera obra divina.

_E-eso... eso es verdadero arte._ Por un instante, Deidara quedó completamente anonadado. Si antes había dicho que sus esculturas eran las más hermosas del mundo, se había equivocado. Aquellos ojos sobrepasaban su propia perfección.

Sus miradas se compenetraron, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y habían estado mirándose una eternidad. Una pequeña roca cayó del techo derruido, sacando a Deidara de esa especie de estado abrumadoen el cual había caído atrapado. Notó la mirada de Itachi posándose nuevamente en él. No pudo evitar girar su rostro, que tomó un alborotado color rojizo. Sin darse cuenta, se estaba descubriendo él solo, empeorándolo más aún cuando intentó ocultarlo con una de sus manos.

_¿Có-cómo pudo atraparme con eso¡Fue patético¡Me niego¡ME NIEGO A LLAMAR A ESO ARTE!_

-Perdiste.- fue lo último que le oyó decir a Itachi.

* * *

Habían pasado la zona montañosa. Ahora caminaban por lo que parecía ser un grandísimo y basto prado. Pequeñas hierbas cubrían sus pies, las cuales a Kisame le molestaban mucho porque "me causan cosquillas las malditas". Itachi caminaba en el centro, obviamente sin decir una sola palabra y un poco más adelantado que sus compañeros. Sasori a su lado gruñía entre dientes. Como odiaba que el Uchiha tomara el liderazgo del grupo, igual no le hacía mucho caso. De todas formas le molestaba sobremanera. Por otro lado, unos cinco metros más atrás iba Deidara. Este iba sentado cómodamente sobre el lomo de una gran ave de arcilla que había creado. No era su caso ir caminando por entre molestas hierbas que se te metían entre los dedos del pie, él prefirió ahorrarse esa molesta situación montando encima de un ave en todo el camino. Así ahorraría energías. 

_¡Esos jodidos ojos! _La vista de Deidara estaba centrada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de cierto moreno

_¡Esos malditos ojos que ignoran por completo mi arte¡LOS ODIO! _La mirada del artista irradiaba un odio descomunal.

_¡Le explotaré esa cara de nada que tiene!_ Observaba al Uchiha hablar con sus dos compañeros, pero no prestaba mucha atención a sus conversaciones.

_¡ME JODE¡ME JODE MUCHO SU CARA¡Esa mirada que juzga y no aprecia mi arte!_ Se mordió el labio inferior con furia.

_¡Esa mirada que contempla mi arte sin una pizca de asombro!_ De repente, la voz de Itachi interrumpió los pensamientos de Deidara.

-Falta solo un poco.

El rubio se reincorporó en el lomo del gran ave, hasta hace poco había venido durmiendo. Frunció aún más el entrecejo. Hasta su voz odiaba, TODO del él odiaba.

-¿Deidara...?

Deidara miró a Kisame algo desconfiado. No se fiaba de estos extraños que hacía tan poco tiempo había conocido, aunque el azulado parecía simpático. -¿Qué, un?

-¿Así que tu arte consiste en esculturas explosivas? Que interesante.- El hombre pez comenzó a caminar un poco más atrás que los otros dos, hasta quedar al lado de Deidara.

Kisame pensó que sería buena idea entablar un tema de conversación, desde hacia muchas horas que no habían hablado nada durante todo el camino y eso le restaba puntos. De todas formas no era que le interesara entablar una amistad con el nuevo integrante, pero si iban a trabajar juntos en la misma organización muchas veces se cruzarían las caras. Sería buena idea al menos ir conociéndolo un poco.

-¡Sí, un!- la cara del rubio había cambiado y una gran sonrisa había comenzado a dibujarse sobre sus labios.

-¡Tsk! Pero que inútil.- dijo Sasori lo suficientemente bajo como para que Kisame no pudiera oírlo, pero lo necesariamente alto para que el Uchiha sí. -Piensa que hablando con él se ganara puntos. Jaja, que iluso.

Itachi giró su cara para observarlo, sin decir una sola palabra. Sasori fue hacia atrás para unirse a la conversación, dejando a Itachi caminando adelante solo.

-No quieras caerle bien, Kisame.- El recién llegado le envió una mirada diabólica al aludido, pero inmediatamente giró su vista hacia Deidara. -Te advierto que Kisame no es alguien de fiar. Que no te extrañe que a veces quiera quitarte alguna extremidad de tu cuerpo, jajaja.

Deidara puso los ojos como platos y observó a Kisame por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡HEY¡Eso solo pasó una vez y fue sarcasmo!

-¡Bah!- Sasori se llevó al arista hacia un lado, dejando al pobre Kisame hablando solo.

-¡Está bien que tengo un color raro en la piel y que mis dientes no inspiran mucha confianza, pero no muerdo!

Itachi se mantenía al margen de todo, pero no despegaba la oreja de la conversación que mantenían sus compañeros. Una extraña mueca adornó sus labios: el comentario de Kisame le había hecho gracia.

-Mejor hablemos nosotros...- continuó Sasori con su nuevo acompañante. -Yo también creo arte¿sabes?

-¿De verdad¿Y en qué consiste su arte, un?- Deidara curvó una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. Algo le decía que esta conversación no terminaría nada bien.

-¡Con los cuerpos disecados de mis víctimas creo mis grandes obras de arte!- Deidara abrió sorprendido sus ojos ante la declaración de su acompañante. -Así, mis marionetas soportan la prueba del tiempo de forma bella y con gracia. ¡Mi arte es la belleza eterna!

-Ja... jaja... ¡Jajajajaja!

-¿De qué mierda te ríes?- preguntó el marionetista ofendido.

-Sasori¿no es así?- dijo Deidara entre risas.

-...ajá.

-¡Sasori-donno¡Respeto sus ideas como artista, un! Pero debo admitir que su ideología me parece estúpida, un.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Para mi la esencia del verdadero arte... ¡son las explosiones, un!- Deidara sacó de su pequeña bolsita un poco de arcilla, comenzando a formar una pequeña lechuza con ella. -El arte es la belleza que dura solo por unos instantes, aquello que florece para después de unos segundos marchitarse.

-Ja... ¡jajaja!- ahora era el turno de Sasori de reírse un poco.

-¿Un?- Deidara curvó el entrecejo molesto.

-Parece que eres _tú_ el que no entiende lo que es el verdadero arte.

-_No_... es _usted_ el que no entiende.

Sasori se detuvo en seco, clavando sus afilados ojos en los azules del artista -¡¿QUÉ DICES?!- Todos, incluyendo a Itachi, se detuvieron ante tan agitada conversación. -¡NO QUERRÁS CONOCERME ENOJADO¿O SÍ, MOCOSO?

-¡Tranquilo, Sasori-donno¡Yo solo doy mi humilde opinión de su arte, un!- Mientras Deidara seguí hablando, Kisame se fue acercando a ellos de a poco, por si había que evitar enfrentamiento innecesario -No puede culparme si me viene una imagen mental a la cabeza de usted haciendo un teatro marionetista por la calle, un.

Pero el hombre pez no tuvo ni que molestarse, se quedó estático sin saber si arriesgarse a una encarnizada pelea con su compañero marionetista o echarse a carcajadas, el comentario del rubio fue muy gracioso. Itachi por su parte curvó una mueca divertida, aunque obviamente se la guardó para él solo.

-¡MORIRÁS!- En un movimiento rápido, Sasori estiró su cola intentando darle una estocada, pero fue en vano, ya que Deidara se adelantó remontando vuelo aún más alto de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Es muy lento Sasori-donno, un!- El artista siguió mofándose de él: graciosamente levantó sus dos manos a la altura de su rostro, para a continuación sacarle la lengua con cada una de sus tres bocas.

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, MOCOSO!

-Basta los dos.- Interrumpió Itachi. Todo le había parecido gracioso, pero las bromas de Deidara habían llegado demasiado lejos, y más tratándolas con Sasori, cuya paciencia tenía un límite bastante limitado.

Todos permanecieron en completo silencio, hasta que el moreno comenzó a hablar otra vez.

-El líder quiere el cuerpo de él entero, no querrás llevárselo en pequeñas partes¿verdad?- Itachi se dedicó a observar a ambos de reojo, especialmente al rubio. -Y tú, Deidara, deja de provocar a los demás, Sasori será tu compañero muy pronto.

-¡Tsk¡Me niego a hacer grupo con este niño!- exclamó Sasori.

Deidara volvió a clavar su vista en Itachi. - Grrrr... no me des órdenes...- Su mirada volvía a irradiar odio, manteniéndola fija aquellos ojos carmesí.

-No es una orden, tómalo como un consejo.- Nuevamente, sus miradas penetrantes se volvieron a cruzar. Sin más, el Uchiha se dio la media vuelta, retomando su camino.

_¡Maldito¡Esa cara¡Te destrozaré esa maldita cara de indiferencia que tienes¡HARÉ CON ELLA ARTE!_

El viaje se les hizo largo, muy largo... pero finalmente habían llegado. Una enorme cueva se encontraba en frente de ellos. Esta tenía una entrada oculta, decorada a ambos lados con unos grandes pedestales rojos. La entrada estaba por sobre la superficie del agua, así que era muy difícil encontrarla, excepto que uno fuera caminando por el agua alrededor de las húmedas rocas por toda la costa. Se fueron adentrando en ella. Esta era profunda y un fuerte olor a humedad se podía sentir por todas su paredes. Después de caminar unos largos e interminables pasillos y haber doblado infinidad de esquinas llegaron a un lugar extendido y enorme. La oscuridad reinaba en toda la enorme cueva, como habían llegado del exterior era normal que sus ojos tardaran en acostumbrase. Deidara seguía a sus nuevos compañeros mediante sonidos que estos realizaban, hasta que se detuvieron. Una horrible sensación le recorrió toda la piel, erizándole todos los bellos. Podía sentir una enorme cosa frente a ellos. No la veía, pero lo sentía...

-Reúnanse todos inmediatamente.- ordenó una voz atrayente y demandante, captando de inmediato la atención de Deidara, que centraba sus ojos en dirección de donde provenía aquella extraña voz.

Un ligero silencio se hizo presente en aquella enorme cueva. Deidara sintió como alguien lo observaba fijamente, como si no quisiera perder detalles de él. Para distraerse, se dedicó a observar boquiabierto todo el enorme lugar, más concretamente, al gran ídolo contenedor frente a sus admirados ojos. Ahora su vista había comenzado a acostumbrarse a aquella oscuridad, notando la enorme criatura frente a él.

–¡¿P-pero qué es esa cosa!?- Nunca se imaginó que bajo una gran cantidad de roca sólida pudiera llegar a ver un lugar subterráneo con tanto espacio, capaz de alojar a semejante criatura.

-Buen trabajo, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori...- Pain les dedicó una mirada con un atisbo de orgullo en ella. Deidara escuchaba aquella voz grave proveniente desde la cima de la enorme criatura, que se calaba por todo su cuerpo y le provocaba una incomoda sensación. Pero debido a la oscuridad que reinaba el lugar su rango de visibilidad era demasiado bajo, por lo tanto aún no le había podido ver la cara al hombre que seguramente sería su líder. No sabía que hacer o decir, sus compañeros a su lado se giraron para observarlo.

-¿Te comieron las lenguas los ratones?- atacó Sasori con el mayor desprecio del mundo, dirigiéndole una mirada fría. No había olvidado lo que le había hecho por el camino y aunque fuera poco, se las pensaba ir cobrando a partir de ahora.

Deidara lo miró de reojo, dedicándole una mueca de burla. Pudo percibir también que unas fuertes cantidades de chakra se acercaban a aquel lugar. Seguramente eran los demás integrantes que faltaban del grupo, dedujo el artista, pero no pudo percibir la cantidad de personas que eran en total. Primero hizo aparición un hombre que parecía tener una planta a su alrededor, luego un mujer con una flor en su cabello, y al poco tiempo otro hombre más, solo que este iba encapuchado y traía en sus manos un viejo maletín.

-¿Has traído fondos para refaccionar la cueva?- gesticulaba Kisame queriéndole gastar una broma. -Necesitamos otro baño, las peleas por las mañanas son patéticas, jeje.

-¡¿Pero tú sabes lo que cuesta levantar un baño?!- Kakuzu señaló molesto a Kisame con su dedo índice. Su voz denotaba un tono autoritario -¡Son fondos para la organización!- de repente cambió su tono a uno un poco más calmado -...y lo demás es mío, por los intereses.

Deidara presenciaba algo desconcertado toda aquella conversación. Akatsuki tenía gente bastante extraña, pensó. La voz grave de Pain lo sacó nuevamente de su ensoñación, y volvió a dirigir la vista hacia arriba.

-Bueno, basta.- El líder miró de reojo a los recién llegados –Ahí está...– Los recién llegados posaron su vista en la persona que yacía parada en medio de todo el lugar. Por otro lado Deidara tragó saliva, algo nervioso. Se sentía incomodo ser observado por tanta gente a la vez, lo miraban escrutadoramente como si fuera un fenómeno de espectáculo. El silencio no duró mucho.

-Entonces era verdad lo que dijo Kisame... tiene la apariencia de una chica.- opinó Kakuzu.

Deidara se tensó ante el comentario, frunciendo el entrecejo ferozmente. ¡Cómo le jodía que unos extraños que no hacían ni un minuto de haberlo conocido lo trataran con tanta familiaridad¡Le hervían los nervios! Cerró sus puños con fuerza reprimida y comenzó a apretar sus dientes con violencia. El lugar estaba oscuro, pero eso no impidió que Itachi, que estaba a su lado, observara en silencio el arrebato que por momentos tenía el artista.

-¿Me pregunto si también actuará y hablará como mujer?- ironizó el avaricioso hombre observando a lo lejos, la figura del rubio.

-¡NO SE METAN CON MI HOMBRÍA O HAGO VOLAR TODO ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!- fue la respuesta de Deidara.

Una horrible tensión se apoderó de la enorme cueva, hasta que...

-Me gustas...– Pain había quedado maravillado ante el carácter explosivo e impulsivo del artista.

En un súbito movimiento, la figura del líder había desaparecido de encima del ídolo, apareciendo en cuestión de segundos, en frente del rubio. Deidara no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás. Le dio un ligero espasmo, al fin pudo divisar al dueño de esa voz tan atrayente y demandante. Su capa se había levantado elegantemente por el viento que había provocado la voluta de humo, quedando justo a unos escasos centímetros de él. Su tensión fue en aumento cuando pudo ver que sus ojos se posaban por sobre todo su cuerpo, y más aún se tensó al ver que el hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos comenzaba a levantar sus manos muy lentamente. Se alzaban como si estuviera venerando a un ser celestial o un Dios. Y sin apartar su profunda mirada del nuevo integrante, vociferó.

-¡Bienvenido a Akatsuki!¡A partir de este momento eres miembro oficial del grupo de criminales más peligrosos que hayan existido jamás!

**Continuará...**

* * *

No se si me habrá salido bien, jeje, es el primer fic que escribo con más capítulos y se me hace algo difícil de llevar XP. ¿Qué les pareció, les gustó o no les gustó? Este primer capi no fue tan interesante, más que nada conté como fue que Dei llego al Akatsuki... ahora el próximo tendrá más interacción entre ellos, jojojojojojo. Tomatazos, flores, chocolates o lo que sea,** PLEASE REVIEW! n.n**

**PD: **Antes de que pregunten, el título significa "El hermoso arte del amor".


	2. Missión 02: Acercamiento

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a mis lectores por tanta demora. Muchos problemas han pasado, pero ahora lo iré actualizando cada dos semanas si me es posible. Gracias por la comprensión y todos sus review! Gracias a ellos es que sigo escribiendo mis mierdas XD

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto. Ahora Itachi y Deidara son otro tema XD

_**Nota del capítulo: **_En compensación al GRAN retraso de este fic, les traje 14 páginas!! No pueden quejarse ahora! En este capi hay ItaDei, un poco PeinKonan y PeinDei. Una cosa mas, no vengan en el review pidiendo SasoDei o TobiDei, son parejas que ODIO y por ningún motivo las pondré, este fic es exclusivamente ItaDei ¿ok?

_**Agradecimientos: **_Les agradezco enormemente a mis nuevas betas Kaz-san/Ibaia (mi mascota! ¬) y Uchiha-shei (mi perri cute!¬) por tomarse el tiempo y la santa paciencia corrigiéndome este intento de fanfic. Siéntanse ultrajadas y apapachadas por mi pervert persona!¬ kukukuku

**Ai no Bijutsu**

By Tabe-chan

**Misión II: Acercamiento.**

- Mm... Nada mal, nada mal... - Musitaba Kisame, observando al rubio de arriba abajo mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de él.

- ¡Claro! Si fui yo quien lo confeccionó – alegó orgulloso Kakuzu, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

Aparte de sus grandes habilidades financieras, éste presumía también de buen costurero. Según él no había mejor diseño para las túnicas de Akatsuki que sus grandes obras maestras. Una túnica negra de pies a cabeza, decorada con majestuosas nubes rojas. En uno de sus hombros llevaba una cinta métrica de color amarillo patito y en su rostro lucía unas pequeñas gafas.

Sasori permanecía en silencio en uno de los costados de la pequeña habitación, observando con desgana la pequeña transformación que comenzaba a tomar su ahora reciente compañero. Itachi no era la excepción y al igual que sus otros camaradas miraba indiferente la escena. O quizás no tan indiferente.

- Bueno... tengo que admitir que le sienta muy bien el negro – musitó con una sonrisa el hombre azulado, no despegando su vista del rubio; que por cierto ya estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso con todas aquellas miradas escrutadoras posadas sobre él -. Aunque... Creo que le queda un poco grande, ¿no?

Todos los presentes se miraron entre si. En el medio de la pequeña habitación se encontraba de pie Deidara, luciendo su nueva túnica como miembro oficial de Akatsuki. Solo que un pequeño detalle se podía ver en él: éste, se observaba algo hastiado las mangas de su túnica, que por cierto le quedaban un tanto largas. Alzó sus manos mostrándole a Kakuzu lo largas que estas le quedaban.

- Esto me va grande ¡un!- comenzó a remangarse los extremos de éstas, dejando al descubierto sus bocas –ellas también tienen que respirar ¡un!

Ambas bocas comenzaron a abrirse relamiéndose sus blancos dientes con sus lenguas. Un pequeño hilillo de baba resbalaba por una de éstas. Kakuzu observaba horrorizado esas bocas, sacándose al instante las pequeñas gafas que llevaba y haciendo una mueca de asco.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio y una pequeña gota resbalaba por sus sienes.

- ¡Mierda!- Kakuzu comenzó a repartir miradas de odio a sus compañeros, echándoles en cara la pequeña, em… ¿falta de información? A lo que los demás le respondieron con una encogida de hombros, o simplemente unas pequeñas risitas cómplices - ¡No pienso arreglarlo, que les quede claro!- le hizo señas a Deidara para que se quitara la túnica, lo cual el rubio acató comenzando a sacarse la susodicha.- Pensé que de algo nos serviría la túnica de Orochimaru, pero veo que ni para eso nos sirve – con furia tiro la capa nubada encima de la cama-, además la tela está cara a estas alturas y no pienso comprar una nueva

- Y, ¿Entonces que hago?-

Kakuzu centró su vista en la inerte figura del Uchiha.

- ¡¡Tú!!- alzó su mano señalándolo con su dedo índice, todos se sobresaltaron ante la inesperada reacción del avaricioso hombre. Girando sus vistas ahora al moreno - ¡¡Tú!!- volvió a repetir denotando un todo autoritario. En un súbito movimiento tiro del brazo a Deidara, colocándolo justo a escasos centímetros del Uchiha. – Ustedes tienen casi la misma estatura y la misma complexión - Todos se acercaron para poder corroborarlo con sus propios ojos.

Itachi lo miró a los ojos intensamente, penetrando aquellas hermosos y confusos orbes azules. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que mirarlo así? Odiaba tanto esos malditos ojos, esos ojos que por causas inexplicables iban ganándole terreno poco a poco. Aquellos ojos que misteriosamente, también iban hundiéndolo en su completa oscuridad

Esa oscuridad que tarde o temprano iba a terminar atrayéndolo. Frunciendo el entrecejo molesto, giró su rostro hacia uno de los costados, tratando de perder el contacto visual.

- Ya está todo arreglado- espetó Kakuzu agarrando la túnica tirada en la cama, para sacarse las gafas a continuación, guardándolas en su correspondiente estuche. Los demás integrantes lo miraron confusos -. Itachi le dará una de sus túnicas de repuesto, seguro que le queda como anillo al dedo- asentía con la cabeza, haciendo movimientos sugestivos con las manos.

Itachi cerró tranquilamente sus ojos, comenzando a dirigir sus pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación. Deidara observó cabizbajo cada uno de sus elegantes pasos, hasta que se percató de que la mirada del Uchiha se volvía a centrar en sus ojos azules. Enmudeció al instante al verse descubierto, dedicándole una mirada de odio.

El Uchiha le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza dándole a entender de que lo siguiera. Dicho todo esto salió de la habitación.

Deidara titubeo en un momento, mirando a Kisame a su lado, que extrañamente le esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y procedió a pegarle un tremendo manotazo en la espalda. Ocasionando así que el artista casi se fuera de narices al suelo. Hábilmente se reincorporó para alcanzar al moreno, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a Kisame.

Al salir pudo ver a lo lejos del pasillo la figura del Uchiha. Comenzó a acelerar sus pasos para poder alcanzarlo hasta que por fin lo logró. El corto camino transcurrió en completo y absoluto silencio, con furtivas miradas comenzó a observar su cabello. Era lacio y desprendía un brillo deslumbrante, aparte de un leve aroma a lavanda.

Si bien estaban caminando a tan solo dos metros de distancia, la gran humedad que había en aquellos caminos bajo tierra, hacía que el aroma corporal del moreno sobresaliera como si fuera uno de los mejores perfumes. Deidara no pudo evitar inspirar profundamente aquel aroma.

El Uchiha se había detenido frente a una de las tantas puertas. Antes de que Itachi pudiera abrirla el artista pudo notar un símbolo en ella. Un abanico. Abrió la puerta pesadamente, pasando él primero a su cuarto. Sin prestarle la menor atención a Deidara, comenzó a despojarse de su túnica. El rubio cerró lentamente la puerta a sus espaldas.

Silencio.

Levantó su vista disimuladamente a la fuerte espalda del moreno, llevándose aun más sorpresa al ver que bajo esa oscura túnica ocultaba una larga cabellera amarrada a una coleta. Su vista se perdió ahora en sus brazos, éstos eran fuertes y lucían vigorosos. Le llamó mucho la atención un pequeño tatuaje que llevaba en su hombro izquierdo (el tatuaje del ANBU Xd). Sus ojos cayeron involuntariamente a su prieto y redondo trasero.

El Uchiha había levantado su mano izquierda, señalándole con su dedo índice el susodicho armario.

- Sí ¡un! – murmuró con voz entrecortada.

El movimiento de Itachi lo había sacado de su propio estado de aturdimiento y acelerado, corrió hasta el pequeño y alargado placar para buscar su nueva túnica. El moreno había comenzado a quitarse su camiseta negra de red, tirándola por encima de la cama y agarrando una musculosa blanca que también había encima de ésta.

Deidara lo observó con el rabillo del ojo. Ésta le marcaba perfectamente su atractivo y formado abdomen, resaltando su fina cintura y aun más, su trasero. Demasiada tensión. Deidara se estaba poniendo nervioso, no solo por estar buscando en innumerables cantidad de cajas embaladas, si no que Itachi no se había tomado el trabajo de ayudarlo... o en el mejor de los casos dársela él mismo.Ya que era el único que sabía en donde estaba. El rubio comenzó a enojarse de sobremanera al sentir que el Uchiha se recostaba en la cama y comenzaba a leer un libro, o al menos eso pudo percibir él. Podía oír como este pasaba las hojas.

Sin aguantar un minuto más de tensión y silencio, el ojiazul explotó.

- Al menos me podrías decir en cual de todas estas cajas está, ¡un! – su carácter estaba volviendo hacer de las suyas, pero le fue imposible detener el arrebato. Odiaba la forma de actuar que tenía Itachi

Itachi por su parte seguía leyendo, como si la pregunta del rubio nunca le hubiera llegado.

- _¡¡Maldito!! ¿Por qué me ignora?_ - empezó a revolver las cajas con algo de violencia. El sonido del pasar de las páginas lo desesperaba aun más de lo que estaba – _¿Cómo un maldito libro capta su atención más que yo? ¿Cómo? _- casi de un fuerte manotazo abrió la ultima caja que le faltaba por revisar, hallando así lo que tanto había estado buscando.

- Uf - un suspiro agotado salió de sus carnosos labios.

Se puso de pie agarrando entre sus brazos su, ahora, nueva túnica, saliendo del pequeño placar con un tremendo portazo. Se quedó parado en el medio del cuarto, mirando fijamente a la cara del Uchiha. Frunció el entrecejo al ver que el moreno no había despegado la vista del endemoniado libro y lo que mas le irritaba es que mantenía la misma expresión irritable que tanto odiaba.

- Yo te voy a explotar esa maldita cara de nada que tienes... - balbuceó el artista, mirándolo de reojocon ira contenida.

Un incomodísimo silencio se apoderó de la pequeña habitación. Itachi dejó el libro encima de la mesita de noche que había al lado de su cama y con pesadez se reincorporó, (coma) para quedar parado a escasos centímetros de la cara del rubio. Deidara no se acobardó ante la acción del moreno, es más lo había hecho a propósito para llamar su atención y, ¿para que mentir? También por puro placer.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente. Esta vez no despegaría su vista de aquellos ojos, le haría frente como fuera. No perdería esta vez.

- Haber… ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó Itachi en un tono de voz ida, mucho más tranquila de lo que habitualmente él solía hablar.

La profundidad de sus ojos negros lo absorbía sin compasión, perdiendo la compostura en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba.

- ¿Que qué es lo que quiero? Un, ¿¡qué qué quiero!? – la pregunta del Uchiha le había hecho muchísima gracia, ahogando una risa burlona - ¡No! Yo no busco nada de ti, solo me irritas ¡un! ¡Tú cara de nada me irrita! ¡¡Todo en ti me irrita!!- ahora sí, su corta compostura había explotado, comenzando a gritar con furia reprimida.

Itachi no despegó su mirada de la del rubio, se limitaba a escucharlo sin decir una sola palabra, sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su inexpresivo rostro.

Silencio.

Lentamente fue articulando palabra...

- Te irrita tanto por que fueron estos ojos - sus palabras eran duras, frívolas, pero Deidara sabía que el fondo, todo eso era verdad – los que te humillaron.

Los ojos de Deidara destilaban ira, odio, desprecio, frustración. Sus manos fueron a parar al cuello de la capa de Itachi, tirando de él con fuerza desmedida. Esa fue la primera vez que tubo tan cerca de él, de esos malditos ojos que tanto odiaba. Notando todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión, fue soltando su agarre lentamente.

- Esa cara no te favorece, un - le dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que nunca creyó poseer -. Si sonrieras más seguido te verías aun más atractivo… - su mirada se tornó fría, bueno, fue fría hasta que advirtió la revelación que inconcientemente se le había escapado de los labios.

Ahora su rostro se torno bochornosamente rojo, pero aun más le sorprendió lo que vio en esos momentos: los ojos de Itachi se habían abierto de la sorpresa y su cuerpo se había tensado de sobremanera; y un leve color rosado adornó sus blancas y finas mejillas.

- No era eso lo que quería decir... - antes de que pudiera arreglar su grandiosa metida de pata, los brazos del moreno ya se habían encargado de hacer el resto; empujándolo hacia fuera de la habitación y cerrándola estruendosamente a sus espaldas.

Silencio.

Solo el sonido del abanico al caer al suelo se pudo oír en los oscuros pasillos. Con rabia se había girado nuevamente hacia la puerta. Estaba dispuesto a abrirla nuevamente y atinarle un buen puñetazo en su fino rostro, pero algo lo hizo desistir de ello. Una leve sonrisa adornó sus labios. Al menos consiguió sacar una reacción nueva a aquel bastardo... y eso ya era mucho para él.

Extenuado, volteó para regresar a su habitación pero titubeó al hacerlo. Volvió a su posición anterior, mirando el pequeño abanico quebrado frente a sus pies. Se acuclilló apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, agarrando los diminutos trozos de esparcidos por todo el suelo.

Observó los pequeños trozos en silencio, hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Llevó una de sus manos a su bolsita y comenzó a crear un pequeño abanico de arcilla más lindo que el que tenía Itachi antes. Éste tenía hendiduras por el medio, separando las dos partes de diferente color de la marca Uchiha. A diferencia del otro, que simplemente era liso y una línea mal hecha separaba estos lados. Lo coloco lentamente en la puerta. Una encantadora sonrisa adornó su rostro de oreja a oreja. Era una gran obra de arte, sí señor.

Ahora sí, sin más que hacer dio media vuelta y echó a correr a su habitación y el silencio volvió a reinar los oscuros y húmedos pasillos. La puerta se fue abriendo muy lentamente, dejando ver una revuelta cabeza morena asomarse por esta. Mantenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y una mueca algo malhumorada adornaba su rostro.

Observó los pasillos, por los que el rubio se había ido, y cuando vio que el área estaba despejada de rubios pesados (¬¬ pobre Deidara, como si los morenos de apellido "Uchiha" no lo fueran a veces Xd) clavó desinteresadamente su mirada al nuevo adorno que colgaba en su puerta. No pudo evitar curvar una diminuta sonrisa, el rubio había conseguido sacarle los colores y lo peor de todo: hacerle actuar como un niño pequeño. Esa sería una noche muy larga para él, seguramente no podría dormir.

Mientras tanto el artista caminaba por los largos pasillos, estaba algo perdido. Comenzó a observar todas las puertas. Estas adornaban diferentes símbolos en ella, la de Itachi era un abanico, por ejemplo. En una de ellas había un signo de ryus, seguramente era de Kakuzu, pensó en sus adentros ahogando una risita en lo bajo. Ahora dirigió su vista a la de al lado, donde un pequeño tiburoncito colgaba graciosamente de ésta.

- Ésta es de Kisame-dono, un - dijo seguro y conciso, manteniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Siguió observando hasta dar con una que tenía un pequeño muñequito de madera. Curvó aun más su sonrisa al adivinar de quien era esta habitación, Sasori-dono. Tenía que admitir que se había pasado un poco con Sasori, a él no le hubiera gustado que menospreciaran su grandioso arte y seguramente habría estallado ante la primera provocación.

Si quería llevarse bien con su nuevo compañero tenía al menos que pedirle una disculpa. A su modo, pero disculpa al fin y al cabo. Siguió caminando un poco más alejado. En el fondo había tres puertas mas, una tenía el símbolo de lo que parecía ser una pequeña planta con dientes. Ya se imaginaba a quien pertenecería. Miró a la que había a su lado, ésta estaba adornaba con una hermosa flor de color azul.

En el fondo del pasillo se hallaba una puerta de color obsidiana, esta estaba justo en frente de las dos paredes, dando por terminado el largo pasillo. Permanecía en penumbra y Deidara creía saber de quien era. Desprendía un aire siniestro y aterrador, por lo que no dudó que pertenecía al líder.

Ahora el tema era donde estaba la suya. Comenzó a revisar unas habitaciones vacías que había en el otro extremo, casi antes de doblar a otro largo pasillo, hasta que por fin dio con la suya. Entró a su cuarto con pesadez, estaba muy cansado. Todo lo acontecido en los últimos dos días lo había agotado muchísimo. Se sentía sucio, quería darse una refrescante ducha puesto que hacía dos días que venían caminando bajo un agobiante sol (bueno, poco caminaría él, montado en su ave Xdd ¬¬).

Largó un suspiro prolongado y con algo de cansancio se dirigió a su pequeña cama. Tiró la túnica en ella para a continuación tirarse él encima. El silencio y la tranquilidad reinaban en la habitación. Se quedó unos minutos tendido. Inconscientemente aspiró el aroma de la túnica, pero _su _aroma no se encontraba en ella. Frunció el ceño bastante molesto al darse cuenta de que, involuntariamente, el Uchiha volvía a ocupar gran parte de su confundida mente. Maldito Itachi. Movió la cabeza negando frenéticamente. Éste era su momento de relajación absoluta y lo que menos quería era pensar en ese maldito bastardo. Se reincorporó en la cama.

Observó nuevamente la túnica, mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia. Y pensar que él usaría la misma túnica que seguramente el moreno habría usado en infinidad de ocasiones.

Molesto se puso de pie y agarró una muda de ropa suelta para estar y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta del cuarto. Tenía que averiguar donde se encontraba el baño. Antes de poder dar un solo paso más una voz demandante y tremendamente gruesa se caló hasta lo más profundo de sus tímpanos, causándole una desagradable sensación de inquietud.

- Me gustaría vértela puesta- siseaba Pein a sus espaldas casi en su oído, mientras que con sus manos le extendía la túnica por detrás casi rodeando su cuerpo.

El rubio se tensó exageradamente y una respiración acelerada había comenzado a salir débilmente de su boca. Ese hombre definitivamente era alguien a quien temer, no lo había oído entrar en su cuarto. Lentamente se fue dando la vuelta, quedando ahora de frente a la imponente figura de su líder.

Si hubiera sido otro no le habría hecho caso, no sabía por que, pero la voz de ese hombre sonaba autoritaria y controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Desvió su vista hacia otro lado, mientras hacía caso a lo que el hombre le había ordenado. Deidara había comenzado a ponérsela, aunque no pudo evitar hacer movimientos torpes, estaba nervioso.

- Tranquilo... - susurró tranquilamente mientras levantaba las manos para ayudar a un nervioso Deidara. Pero esa acción por parte de Pein lo tenso aun más - No me como a la gente... Ese es Zetsu... - balbuceó este a escasos centímetros de su rostro mientras que acomodaba el cuello de la túnica del rubio con dedicación.

El silencio era horrible, se podían oír hasta los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Tragó saliva dificultosamente intentando desviar la mirada. No podía evitar posarla en las fuertes manos de Pein que, en ese momento, abrochaban cuidadosamente su túnica. Lentamente Deidara articuló palabra.

- Líder… ¿Cuál…?- intentaba mirarlo a los ojos pero definitivamente sin éxito.

La tensión que había en esos momentos en la habitación era notablemente visible, tanto así que si uno tuviera un kunai en sus manos lo cortaría fácilmente. Sus nervios fueron en aumento al ver que no recibía respuesta por parte de él. Pero eso no duró mucho.

- Mis intenciones no tienen que importarte...- fue la única respuesta que recibió del mayor.

Deidara no se esperó esa clase de respuesta. Abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa, giró su rostro hacia uno de los costados. ¿Cómo demonios sabía él lo que le iba a preguntar? Eso lo tensó aun más. ¿Acaso leería la mente de las personas? Su cuerpo se tensó aun más, quedando rígido enfrente de aquel imponente hombre.

- Tranquilo, Deidara… Mis intenciones no son para nada relevantes - le susurró despacio mientras apartaba su largo cabello – Necesito de tu extraordinario poder… Tu arte me es muy útil.

Pein era alguien calculador, estudiaba meticulosamente cada uno de sus puntos fuertes y débiles. Sabía que con sus palabras podría tenerlo agarrado a sus pies, solo era cuestión de un poco de ataque psicológico.

Deidara ahora lo observó maravillado, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso. Al fin sus habilidades eran reconocidas. Una leve sonrisa sicótica adorno sus labios.

Pein sonrió satisfecho.

-Tú me brindarás tu arte y con el tiempo… Yo llegaré a mi objetivo- le susurró insinuantemente a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¡Un!- fue lo único que fue capaz de murmurar mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Sin más, se giró para darle la espalda y dirigirse a la puerta.

- Cuento contigo - fue lo último que escuchó salir de sus labios en aquel día, para justo después desaparecer de la habitación.

Una mueca orgullosa decoró su ahora firme rostro. No lo decepcionaría.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Itachi lo miraba con una mueca indiferente, bueno sería indiferente hasta ver que al parecer Kisame miraba el pequeño adorno colgado en su puerta, con ganas de largarse a carcajadas. Fue ahí cuando le importó una mierda la nariz de su compañero, cerrando la puerta estruendosamente frente su cara.

- Bueno, bueno- se apresuro a meter medio cuerpo para evitar que la cerrara –. Es que me pareció… un lindo detalle- le sonrió el hombre azulado mostrándole un pequeño bento a su compañero, para que le dejara entrar.

Con aire indiferente, Itachi le abrió la puerta, arrebatándole de las manos el objeto, para milésimas de segundos después intentar arrancarle las manos, cerrándole la puerta otra vez.

- ¡¡Ey, ey!!

Cansado de forcejear, dejó que su compañero entrara para sentarse en la cama y empezar a comer.

Kisame cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, apoyándose en esta, mientras miraba al moreno de reojo. Este lucía sin su túnica, mostrando una camisa en cuello de pico con red en este y unos pantalones flojos de color azul marino

- Me pregunto, ¿en que piensas?

En el fondo Kisame conocía muy bien a Itachi, y aunque éste no le dijera muchas cosas, el azulado había aprendido a sacar conclusiones y teorías de acuerdo a su comportamiento.

Itachi siguió comiendo tranquilamente, no le dio importancia a las palabras de su compañero.

- A mí me parece muy lindo el adorno - sonrió nervioso. Yo también quiero uno de arcilla, ¡vamos! No seas tan frío con él. Le ha puesto empeño al símbolo Uchiha… Te ha hecho un regalo.

Kisame observó detenidamente la reacción de Itachi, intentando sacar algo de su retorcida mente, aunque fue en vano. El Uchiha mantenía el mismo semblante de siempre, era imposible…

- En fin- suspiró hondo y comenzó a rascarse la nuca incesantemente-. Parece que Pein tiene nueva misión para nosotros- Itachi lo miró interesado-. Sí. Y algo me dice que el crío estará implicado también- el semblante del Uchiha se volvió inexpresivo, dejó a un lado el bento que le había traído su compañero antes.

- Y, ¿cómo lo sabes?– fueron las únicas palabras del moreno, en tono frío y conciso.

- No estoy seguro del todo, pero oí decir algo referido a un contratista de la boca de Zetsu.

Itachi cerró los ojos, largando un suspiro. Suspiro que a ojos de Kisame parecía de alivio. Mordaz, el hombre pez se apresuro a continuar.

- Aún no nos toca ir a por el Kyuubi, faltan miembros y no creo que el líder se arriesgue. Sería algo suicida ir a por el Jinchuuriki en la condición en la que estamos.

Itachi miró hacia el suelo pensativo, perdiendo la vista en él.

- Bueno… solo vine a informarte de eso– Kisame se separó de la puerta, agarrando el picaporte para salir de la habitación-. Pein ha dicho que nos reunamos en el frente a primera hora de la mañana, no lo olvides- Haciéndole una seña con la mano, salió de la habitación.

Silencio.

Itachi clavó su mirada desinteresadamente sobre el placar, donde momentos antes el artista revolvía histérico, buscando la túnica. Con total tranquilidad apagó la luz de su mesita de noche, recostándose con ropa y todo sobre la cama. Cerró sus ojos con una calma exasperante.

- Otra noche de insomnio… - fue lo único que pronunció antes de perderse en sus pensamientos.

:

Entró en su habitación despojándose de su túnica, para lentamente dejarla encima de una de las mesas a su lado. La tenue luz que alumbraba la estancia bajo tierra le daba un aire escalofriante y poderoso. Comenzó a caminar elegantemente como era lo normal en él, acechando cual predador, la figura que yacía tendida sobre su cama.

- Parece que te fue fácil esta vez- fueron las únicas y frívolas palabras de la mujer de Akatsuki, en un tono afable muy mal disimulado.

- Me gusta cuando te pones celosa…- Dijo el pelinaranja echándose sobre ella, cubriendo con su fuerte cuerpo el menudo de la mujer, agarrotando fuertemente el cuello de la peligrosa kunoichi.

Konan miraba el techo con la misma expresión de antes, parecía que los besos de Pein no le causaban ninguna reacción.

- ¿Celosa dices? - le largó ariscamente sin dejar de apartar su vista del interesante techo - ¿De una más de tus incontables marionetas?

Pein curvo una peculiar sonrisa, mientras que colaba su lengua por el oído de su amante y confidente, susurrándole demandante.

- ¿Crees que puedo hacer algo con él en cinco minutos?- Le dijo en tono de burla, bajando con su lengua hasta su cuello.

- Con cinco te alcanza y hasta te sobra, sabes bien que es así- con violencia agarró el mentón de Pein, mirando con fiereza a esos orbes grisáceos, dándole a entender que con ella no iban esa clase de jueguitos.

La mirada desafiante de la mujer no intimidó a Pein quien, curvando una sonrisa prepotente, coló una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa de ella para jugar descaradamente con uno de sus pezones. A Pein le divertía mucho esa situación, contraatacándole el desafío.

- El artista es estúpido y débil de mente, o eres tú… Que sabes enredarlos. Dime eso Pein. ¿O es que tienes un encanto especial?- le soltó Konan, satisfecha por la brusquedad que tenían las manos de Pein para hacer las cosas.

- No, no es estúpido pero fue fácil controlarlo. Su mente es débil… Podré jugar con él a mi entero gusto- Pein la miró curvando una sonrisa seductora de medio lado, susurrándole al oído-. Lo del encanto, tú deberías saberlo bien, ¿no?- a pesar de haber escuchado la gran modestia de parte de su compañero, esta lucía el mismo semblante serio y tranquilo de siempre.

- Te conozco bien, Konan,se que te molesta verme cerca de él basta con verte la cara para ver como te mueres de celos- ella no le devolvió respuesta alguna-. ¿No tienes palabras para con tu dios? Muy bien… así me gusta.

Pein sonrió triunfante. Él siempre tenía razón y quien lo contradijera pagaría caras las consecuencias. Él era un dios benévolo, pero en ocasiones no había absolución alguna.

- Te haré pedirme clemencia entonces…

:

La tarde había pasado rápido, tanta charla y gente nueva agobió a Deidara que, con pesadez, buscaba el único baño disponible.

Abrumado por el largo día que había tenido, se metió en el baño que había en la cueva. Asomó su cabeza para inspeccionar el pequeño y precario lugar. Cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. No era para nada espacioso y acogedor, todo lo contrario, las paredes parecían desprender agua de la cantidad de humedad que había, así como un fuerte olor nauseabundo, aunque el lugar era bastante higiénico para su sorpresa. Constaba de una pequeña ducha/bañera al final. A su lado un pequeño lavadero con espejo enfrente y por su puesto, un inodoro.

Buscó con la mirada algún pequeño lugar donde colocar su ropa limpia, hallando al lado del inodoro un pequeño cesto para ropa.

Comenzó a despojarse de su vestimenta, para al rato soltarse el cabello en una melena rubia salvaje. Abrió el grifo, para al segundo introducirse en la tibia agua.

- Ah, joder– ahogó en un débil gemido placentero.

Podía sentir como las húmedas gotas caían por todo su moreno pecho, bajando gráciles por su formado abdomen, para no tardar mucho en llegar hasta sus fuertes piernas. Levantó su rostro, dejando que el agua lo espabilara un poco de aquel estado de parsimonia en el cual había caído.

Inconscientemente, los ojos de Itachi le vinieron a la mente.

Abrió sus ojos de repente, sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia, intentando quitarse de su cabeza al Uchiha. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido llevó una de sus manos al grifo, dándole al máximo al agua fría. Sabía que era estúpido, pero era un auto-castigo que se había impuesto por pensar en esos malditos ojos. Apoyó sus antebrazos contra los azulejos, dejando que el frío líquido castigase despiadadamente su cuerpo.

Gran error, ya que el agua fría duró el resto de su ducha.

Al salir de baño, se dirigió hasta su cuarto. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero un sonido proveniente desde el frente donde horas antes estaba el ídolo de piedra, lo hizo dirigir sus pasos hasta el lugar.

Se sorprendió al ver la figura de Sasori, mirándolo de reojo y con su cara de mala leche de siempre. Bien, él había decidido pedirle una pequeña disculpa a su compañero y viendo que no había nadie más en el lugar aprovechó esa gran oportunidad.

- ¡Un! Dono- el artista dio unos pasos, quedando a tres metros frente al marionetista-, yo quería hablar con usted un… sobre lo que le dije esta tarde - cruzó furtivamente su mirada con la de Sasori, desviándola a uno de los costados para a continuación rascarse su húmedo cabello con nerviosismo.

- Entiendo un… Se que me he comportado algo prepotente- el rubio se había cruzado de brazos, mostrando un gesto seguro y orgulloso – pero no le estoy dando la razón, dono, un… Yo sigo sosteniendo lo que le dije.

Sasori arqueó una ceja, molesto, o al menos eso pudo percibir Deidara ya que la poca luz que apenas iluminaba la estancia procedía de las pequeñas y gastadas velas que alumbraban los oscuros pasillos.

En esos momentos se podía percibir una fuerte tensión en el lugar. Deidara no era muy paciente, por lo que se apresuró a romper aquella tediosa situación.

- Aunque yo solo no he tenido la culpa dono, usted fue quien me provocó al decir que mis hermosas esculturas no eran arte, un. Yo solo me defendí- asintió con la cabeza, mientras seguía de brazos cruzados –. En todo caso es usted dono, el que no aguanta una broma un.

El sonido de la lluvia y las olas chocando contra las húmedas paredes de piedra era lo único que se podía oír en esos momentos. Comenzó a ponerse de mal humor. El horrible silencio pedía a gritos al artista el querer hacer su grandioso arte explosivo. Lo detuvo el hecho de que las paredes eran inestables, y cualquier explosión tiraría abajo toda aquella cueva por completo.

A Sasori parecía no convencerle su extraña disculpa, por lo que optó por endurecer su mirada hacia el rubio. Deidara notó las intenciones del marionetista, por lo que dedujo que con él, tendría que ir al grano.

- Gomen- había dicho en un tono de voz bajito, lo suficientemente alto para que Sasori lo escuchara.

¡Mierda! Se había rebajado a tal humillación y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era oír la risa prepotente de su compañero por ello. Algo le decía que no tardaría mucho en llegar, aunque no fue así.

- Patético…

Una voz desconocida proveniente de los pasillos que comunicaban las habitaciones lo hicieron girarse dando un bote.

¡Mierda! Habían oído todo y ahora se burlarían de él. Frunciendo el ceño con ira se apresuro a defenderse. Esperad, ¿voz desconocida?

Inmediatamente el artista se había puesto en posición de ataque. Había entrado un intruso y en esos momentos no contaba con su arcilla, ni siquiera llevaba un kunai consigo como para defenderse adecuadamente.

- ¿Como has hecho para entrar al lugar, un? Está protegido con sellos especiales, ¡un! Es imposible que hayas podido entrar solo- horas antes Zetsu se había encargado de ponerlo al tanto de las costumbres del lugar, salidas secretas, y por supuesto, la única forma de entrar al escondite.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta gruñó molesto. De todas formas no era cuestión de tirarse a pelear, estaba en desventaja y no se arriesgaría a correr riesgos innecesarios.

- Además de crío, patético- murmuró el intruso entre carcajadas.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia, Deidara centró su vista en una sombra de tamaño mediano tirando a pequeño que permanecía estática frente a él.

La figura de un joven de pelo rojo, hermoso y de complexión pequeña y delgada comenzó a caminar con elegancia, hasta quedar justo al lado de Sasori. Tenía los ojos del mismo color que su cabello, un rojo tan intenso que competiría con el Sharingan de Itachi. Su rostro era el de un niño, y su piel parecía de la más fina porcelana.

El artista apretó sus puños con fiereza, siguiéndolo con la mirada a cada paso que daba.

- ¿Disculpa? Y, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo te la daría?- el tono de voz del pelirrojo sacó de quicio al rubio, que dio un paso para adelante, para segundos después, retroceder el mismo.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando reprimir las enormes ganas de tirársele encima y arrearle un buen número de golpes.

- Estaba ablando con Sasori-dono un, piérdete pedazo de mierda- los ojos del pelirrojo lo miraban meticulosamente, cada reacción, cada movimiento, le gustaba provocarlo.

Cerró sus ojos con pesadez, largando un suspiro en un tono medio burlón. Deidara pudo ver como dirigía una de sus manos, a la cabeza del marionetista. Esa acción por parte del desconocido lo sobresaltó. Estaba a punto de llamar a sus camaradas, pero la voz del pelirrojo lo hizo volverse a su posición inicial.

- Oh sí, lo haré - le dirigió una sonrisa frívola pero a la vez orgullosa-. Una vez haya terminado de arreglar un par de cosas dentro de Hiruko.

- ¿Eh?- el artista observaba alucinado como el pelirrojo, con un movimiento rápido, desmantelaba frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo de lo que se _suponía_, era su compañero Sasori.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que el pelirrojo habría el caparazón de Sasori. Mostrándole que lo que él había conocido no era más que una marioneta. En su rostro se dibujo una mueca algo rara. De rabia había pasado a sorpresa, de ésta a humillación, saltando a una de furia.

- Pero… ¿Pero que mierda? - Deidara centró sus ojos azules ahora en los rasgados y hermosos del pelirrojo – Me… Me quieres decir que…- el rubio lo había señalado acusatoriamente - ¿¿Me quieres decir que tú eres Sasori??- gritó.

El artista palideció al instante, no por la sorpresa ni mucho menos, si no por el hecho de haber estado hablando durante quince minutos con una marioneta. Se había rebajado a pedirle unas disculpas a un muñeco. Una cosa era segura, si eso salía de la boca del pelirrojo, definitivamente haría arte con él.

El pelirrojo le respondió con una sonrisa burlona de medio lado.

- Sí, yo soy Sasori… Akasuna no Sasori

El grito de frustración de Deidara se pudo oír por toda la base.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Bueno, espero que la demora haya valido la pena XD, si no es así acepto amenazas de muerte, tomatazos y demás, lo entenderé T.V

REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
